Total Eclipse of the heart
by Crimson Eyed Pharaoh
Summary: Yami x Seto .Mehr wird nicht verraten


Total Eclipse of the heart

Um mich herum ist es dunkel.  
Ich atme flach.  
Ich weiß, das sie da sind...  
Ich kann sie hören...  
Und ich weiß das er da ist...  
Ich höre ihn zwar nicht, aber ich kann ihn spüren...  
Wie schon lange, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist.  
Noch bevor wir hier zu gezwungen worden sind..  
Obwohl es jetzt eher freiwillig ist..

Jedenfalls von meiner Seite aus...  
Was haben wir uns da nur eingebrockt...

Ich hätte das Lied nicht wechseln sollen...du wirst sicher sauer sein..  
Aber ich weiß, das du den Text kennst...  
Und beim Intro wirst du es sicher schon bemerken.  
Es wird sicher nichts schlimmes passieren...  
Ich hoffe nur, das ich recht behalte...

Du wirst mich nur noch mehr hassen, wenn ich dazu bringe, das hier vor all den Leuten zu tun..  
Aber warum können sie dich nicht so sehen, wie ich dich sehe?  
Nervös streiche ich mir eine meiner langen blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und lausche der Lautsprecherdurchsage, die jetzt durch den Raum schallt.

Einzelne kleine Scheinwerfer gehen an.  
Die blauen richten sich auf mich und die roten auf Seto...  
Auch eine Änderung meinerseits... natürlich hatte er das blau für sich beansprucht..

Langsam geht die Musik an und ich muss leicht lächeln

Woran mich dieses Lied erinnert...schöne Erinnerungen..  
Gut auch ein paar schlechte...vor allem die von gestern...

Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf.  
Gerade jetzt muss ich mich konzentrieren...

„Schon gut Kaiba...du musst mich nicht reinbitten!"  
fauche ich wütend als mir die Türe wieder fast ins Gesicht geschleudert wird  
„Habe ich auch nicht vor..."

Leise vor mich hin fluchend gehe ich dir hinterher.  
Ich frage mich, was die Lehrer sich dabei gedacht haben ausgerechnet uns zusammen zustecken...  
Okay, in diesem Punkt harmonierten wir vielleicht miteinander, aber das sehr unfreiwillig!

Wir sollen zusammen ein Lied ausarbeiten, das wir auf unserer Abschlussfeier singen sollen..  
Weil Kaibas und meine Stimme miteinander harmonieren sollen...  
Wer auch immer auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen ist..  
Ich wünschte ich könnte denjenigen ins reich der Schatten verbannen.  
Man wusste gar nicht, was man mir hier antat...

"TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
and you're never coming round  
TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit tired  
of listening to the sound of my tears  
TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
that the best of all the years have gone by  
TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
and then I see the look in your eyes

TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart  
TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart"

singst du die ersten Zeilen mit deiner schönen tiefen Stimme und ich erschaudere leicht…  
Das hier ist schwerer als die Proben...

Ich stehe im halbdunkel, genau wie du...  
Man kann uns nur wage erkennen, und das Licht trifft nur auf unsere Vorderseiten...  
Wir stehen mit dem Rücken zueinander...  
Genau wie ich es wollte..

Vielleicht merkst du, was ich für dich fühle..  
Beim singen...

Denn das ist einer der Momente, in denen du alles vergisst..

Und einer in denen du dich auf nichts konzentrierst als die Musik

Und wenn ich ein Teil dieser Musik bin..  
Vielleicht...

Vielleicht bemerkst du dann auch, was ich für dich fühle...

"TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit breathless  
and I dream of something wild  
TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit helpless  
and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit angry  
and I know I got to get out and cry  
TURN AROUND Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
but then I see the look in your eyes

TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart  
TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart"

singst du weiter und ich atme tief ein.  
Gleich muss ich singen.

Ich schließe meine Augen und konzentriere mich auf den Rhythmus

„And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (All of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight"

"Forever's gonna start tonight…."  
Beendete ich gerade meinen letzten Takt, als neben mir Kaiba aufbrauste.

„So kann ich nicht mehr mit einsteigen!"  
fauchst du mich an.

„Du musst tiefer enden, sonst muss ich so hoch anfangen!"  
Grade du willst mir was über Teamwork beibringen...  
Ist das nicht seltsam?

Ich nicke und schließe langsam meine Augen, konzentriere mich auf deine Stimme..

samtig...tief...  
Ich erschaudere wieder.  
Warum ist mir nie aufgefallen, das deine Stimme so verdammt...sexy ist?  
Wie soll ich mich da vernünftig konzentrieren können!

Ich setzte nach dir zum singen an und erinnere mich an deine Stimme,

singe tiefer und weicher.  
Diesmal scheint dir das Ende zu passen, denn du stimmst mit ein, als wir die nächsten Zeilen zusammen singen.

----

"Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do   
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES  
TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES"

Wieder stimmst du mit ein und ein glückliches Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht.  
Ich liebe es einfach, wenn wir zusammen singen..  
Unsere Stimmen harmonieren perfekt...  
Wo der einen etwas fehlt ersetzt es die andere. Wir ergänzen uns..

Nicht nur hier...auf dem Duellfeld... wir sind füreinander geschaffen...  
Warum habe ich das nicht früher gemerkt...  
Ich habe die letzten drei Monate sehr viel zeit mit dir verbracht...  
Und für mich ist klar, ich werde nie wieder so für jemanden fühlen wie für dich.  
Ich liebe dich, das kann ich jetzt sagen!  
Du bist der einzigste für mich, mein ein und alles!  
Ich fühle mich vollständig in deiner Nähe!  
Warum habe ich das vorher nur nie bemerkt, aber besser spät als nie, oder?

„TURN AROUND Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy  
you always wanted to be.  
TURN AROUND But every now and then I know you'll always be  
the only boy who wanted me the way that I am.  
TURN AROUND Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe  
as magical and wondrous as you.  
TURN AROUND Every now and then I know there's nothing any better,  
there's nothing that I just wouldn't do. 

TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart   
TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart"

Deine Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Gleich bin ich wieder dran.  
ich sollte mich lieber konzentrieren.

Am liebsten würde ich mich zu dir umdrehen,

dich in den Arm nehmen...

dir sagen, das ich dich liebe...

bei dir sein will!  
Immer an deiner Seite stehen...

Selbst wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst...

Lass mich an deiner Seite sein..

Lass mich an deinem Leben teil haben!  
Ich würde dich vermissen.. auch wenn du mich nicht liebst...

So wie ich dich liebe... es vielleicht nie können wirst...

Ich würde dir mein Leben schenken...

Mein Herz und meine Seele besitzt du schon...

Nimm mir alles, besitz mich vollständig, erst dann bin ich glücklich!

„And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight"

Ich singe mit all dem, was ich empfinde, mit allem was ich dir sagen möchte!  
Ich hoffe, du merkst, was ich für dich empfinde!  
Vielleicht sage ich es dir...  
Vielleicht, wenn du mir einmal einen wärmeren Blick aus deinen wundervollen Augen schenkst...

Ich kann mich nicht mehr halten und drehe mich wirklich zu dir um.

„Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart   
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say "

Stimmen wir zusammen an und ich erschrecke, als ich beim umdrehen in dein Gesicht sehe.

Du greifst nach meiner Hand und hältst sie leicht.  
Singst diese Worte...  
Ein ganz kleines Lächeln liegt auf deinem Gesicht, das aber schon nach Sekunden wieder verschwunden ist.  
Hast du es tatsächlich bemerkt?

Unsere Stimmen im Einklang...

Wie eins...

Wir gehören zusammen!  
Sagen meine Augen.

Ich hoffe du verstehst.

Unsere Stimmen werden leiser, singen gemeinsam die letzten Zeilen.

„A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart"

Ich bin leicht außer Atem, aber glücklich.  
Kaum ist das Lied vorbei lässt du meine Hand los und verlässt die Bühne.

Etwas enttäuscht sehe ich dir hinterher.  
Ich dachte, du hast verstanden, hast gefühlt, was ich gefühlt habe...

Ich nehme den Applaus gar nicht wahr.  
Ich habe auch keine Lust hier stehen zu bleiben und mich begaffen zu lassen!

Schnell folge ich deinem Beispiel und gehe von der Bühne.

Ich seufze leise, keine Spur von dir...

Doch auf einmal stehst du vor mir.

Ich sehe fragend zu dir hoch.

Du hast verstanden!  
Ich sehe es dir an!  
Leugne nicht... es würde mich nur verletzen...

Ich glaube nicht, das du das willst...

Nicht der Seto, den ich kennen du lieben gelernt habe..

Auf meinen Fragenden Blick schüttelst du nur den Kopf.

Du kannst es nicht...

Ich frage nicht warum...  
Nicke nur...  
Ich verstehe..

Wie du verstanden hast..

Vielleicht kannst du es irgendwann...

Du drehst dich um...das letzte was ich von dir sehe...

Dein wehender weißer Mantel.

du denkst doch wohl nicht das ich aufgebe!  
Das ich dich einfach so gehen lasse!  
Nein Seto Kaiba...

Ich wäre kein Yami Mutou, wenn ich mich einfach so geschlagen geben würde!

Ich bin ein Kämpfer und ich werde dich nicht aufgeben...!


End file.
